Turning Tables
by TheLastTARDIStech
Summary: Between "The Runaway Bride"  "Smith and Jones".  The Tenth Doctor stumbles across a young human empath Elise, however events lead to her being abandoned. This is his return to her. Loads of angst to begin with we will see were this leads me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Forgotten

Another day blared through her sweetest dreams. She rose from the bed, ruthlessly ripping her insistent alarm clock from the wall, throwing it to the floor, watching it bounce against the carpeting. Removing herself from her black bed sheets, she rubbed her eyes and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. Facing the mirror she stared at herself as if she were a long lost ghost. Her skin was pale, near translucent, and it appeared to be stretched over her bones. He cheeks were hollow, yet perfectly framed by a mess of neck length, brown tresses. She tried to smooth her hair to lie flat, only to fail and stalk off to the shower.

She emerged from her bedroom an hour later dressed in a simple outfit of jeans, flats, and a purple cowl-neck sweater. Her face was lightly coated in an ivory toned application of makeup, attempting to hide her exhausted complexion. She grabbed her purse and keys before running out to the bus line. "Another day. Just another day. He won't be there, it never happened." She whispered under her breath as she boarded the bus. She sat in the seat furthest away from the rest of the passengers staring blankly out her window.

"_Run!"_

_She remembered the feel of his hand grasping hers, pulling her away from the impending danger following them through the halls. _

"_We wouldn't be running if you would have let me shoot whatever the hell that is!",she yelled after the man running ahead of her. He looked back with an expression of disdain as though she were an ant under scrutiny, he dropped her hand. "Less talk more run!" he demanded._

_She kept her mouth closed as her pulse quickened in her veins. She found herself pushed into a small room, the door slamming behind her followed by an odd buzzing . Suddenly the man was in front of her pushing her against the wall, his blue pinstriped suit in disarray. Instinctively she looked away as he whispered "Don't move, don't speak, don't even breathe" _

_She obediently froze in place, eyes wide as she watched a shadow pass under the door. Her breath ceased as the sound of clanking metal became so loud, she was certain that this was it. Some douche with douchie hair and a douchie suite with dochie glasses was going to get her killed, she thought. A million things passed through her mind leaving her reeling and weak in the knees, till he snaked his fingers under her chin. The man turned her head to directly meet his gaze, eyes locked, her soft green eyes meeting his endless baby browns. She felt like she was falling as a sudden calm washed over her._

She exited the bus in a daze of wallowing as she walked into the hospital in front of her. She pasted on her perfect smile, waving to the red head at the reception desk as she walked behind it.

"Morning Elise." The woman offered in a feigned American accent.

Elise faked laughter, speaking in her best British accent. "Well hello Allison is it not a glorious day?"

"So how's the yank doing this morning? I saw you have a twelve hour shift with Thomas today." The woman known as Allison chided as Elise punched her employee number into the computer.

"I am good. Yes, I am working with Thomas again, and no I am not going out with him, so no you won't be collecting on that bet" Elise shot back, attempting to soften her annoyance. She obviously had failed as Allison looked away from her with blatant avoidance.

~6 hours into the day~

Elise was already beginning to get annoyed with her coworker as he hovered over her while she prepared radiology reports for the last patient she had seen. "Thomas. Really? Why do you have to hover so damn much, it's like you're afraid I will poof out of your life?"

He smiled at her annoyed expression and demeanor. "You practically have Elise, you treat me like some sort of stranger. We went to school together, we studied together, hell we went through drinking together at 15 and you threw up in the back of my father's Rolls Royce. When will you understand that I am still your friend? Whatever happened in that week, whatever almost killed you and turned you into a spiteful shell, I don't care, but please talk to me. Just meet me at the café after work. Please." He pushed.

Six months ago Elise had disappeared for a week and appeared on his door step dazed, bruised, and silent. He had taken care of her, and even helped her get her job back at Sisters of Mercy hospital. However, she remained cold and distant to him, only speaking to him when the need arose, always in a flat uncomfortable tone. After so many years of friendship he felt desperate to reach out to her, but his ego had taken so many hits he felt more like a kicked puppy.

"I said please. Don't I get any kind of answer?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no"

"But you always say no. I like 'Yes' it sounds so much more positive."

"Look, I just want to live and be left alone for God sakes. Please, I am begging you, don't push me." Elise said, never looking up from her report, sounding close to tears.

"I will push as much as I need to. You have lost weight, you don't do anything but work, I can hear you screaming in terror at all hours of the night- or have you forgotten I live right next door- on top of all this you wander these halls like a damned ghost. Let's share an evening like we used to and act as if everything is fine. I don't want to pry; I just want to be around you." Thomas desperately pleaded .

"Fine. Once. Don't ask again. As soon as we get off tonight we will get chips and hit a pub. Don't think it will become a constant occurrence." She said coldly walking out of the room.

~6 hours later~

Elise drifted to the locker room by the Radiology department to shower and change. She found herself in a daze, fearful of going out. This fear had nothing to do with Thomas. It was HIM she was afraid to see, or did she want to see him? What even made her think he would be around; after all he had the whole of time and space to hang out in. She found herself searching for blue boxes and brown haired men in blue pinstripe suits and converse each time she left the darkness of her flat. "Not this time. You won't make me run." She thought determined as she drifted out of the hospital into the cold night air. She felt somewhat sure of herself till she heard an all the familiar whirring noise in the distance. She located the direction of the sound and ran towards it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. His One Loose End.

The Doctor Set danced around the TARDIS consol pushing buttons and pulling levers. Though he always had a certain lyrical movement style his face remained serious, his usual smile of amusement was hidden under heavy eyes. He was going to regret this he knew but there was no way he could leave her like this, the little human empath he had picked up shortly after his run in with Nobel. He just wanted to check on her. Make sure she was okay.

He settled the TARDIS down outside of Sisters of Mercy Hospital hoping that she would be there. His sense of the current Earth time was slightly off as he rubbed his hands together and threw open the TARDIS door. It was dark outside and it appeared he may have overshot the hospital by a few blocks. He wasn't bothered by this fact, looking forward to a walk that would stretch his legs. He took a deep breath jamming his hands in his pockets he started to walk.

His head was jumbled by what he would say or do when he saw her. He honestly didn't know how she would react to him, her previously acidic words hanging in his mind

"_I am done with you trying to put me under some microscope. I am only human my empathy doesn't matter, it doesn't make me stronger. You sure as hell don't help me fix this. No you just show me the pain of a whole universe then you just want to fly away from it. Slapping a band aid on the wound but never sticking around to see if you're really the hero you fancy yourself to be_. _ I am done I am going home."_

He can still see her walking away from him, fists clenched, heart on her sleeve, her hair tangling as it blew behind her with the speed of her walk. Coming to from his thoughts he suddenly felt the twinge of so many conflicting emotions he was forced to turn around startled.

"You left me.. You left me to die. Did you know that?"

The Doctor was rendered speechless as he looked upon this human girl who had once dared to travel the stars with him. He barely recognized her. She had cut and darkened her hair, lost weight, and her previously bright green eyes had turned a dull blue.

"Left you to die? What?" the doctor said in obvious confusion as he fought to keep his mental blocks in check. Anger, fear, sadness, relief, confusion, all seemed to get stronger as the seconds passed like centuries.

He took a step closer to Elise both speechless and calculating. He tried to catch her eye but she just looked down shoulders shaking as silent sobs overcame her. The doctor saw her legs begin to buckle catching her in two strides he eased her to the ground moving her hair from her face trying to reach her temple to soothe her mind.

He was stopped before he could focus by a mangled scar on her right temple. He began to put the pieces together as he cradled Elise in his arms carrying her to the TARDIS. He whispered his apologies to her like a mantra that would save them both from the mess he was beginning to understand.

_7 months previously_

"_So let me get this straight your over 900 years old… But you still long for a pet human? Have you ever considered a dog?" A healthy looking Elise chided as she sat on the jump seat of the TARDIS thumbing through her anatomy book._

"_I actually had a dog once K9. Great pet only needed to be oiled occasional, tune ups every few adventure" He replied looking up from his circuit board, his brown eyes playing over his glasses right above his own wicked grin._

_She laughed at him shaking her head "You know occasionally I remember you are so not human. This is one of those times. Are you done yet I would really like to get out. If I study for much longer my brain will turn to jello"_

"_How does a tropical mall sound? You know there is actually an entire planet called Hawaii? Its dedicated to tourism, shopping and relaxation there are only a few minor differences. The natives are yellow and speak Elizabethan English, the sands are pale lavender, and the ocean is a regulated wave pool." He said as he replaced the circuit board and began to hurl them into the vortex._

"_How many times have you said paradise, relaxation and run in about a 20 minute span now?" Elise said grabbing a bar in the TARDIS consol._

"_You have no faith in me. I know what I am doing Elise Cray it's everyone else who is confused" He felt her skepticism and could swear he even heard a sarcastic "yeah right" and smiled brightly. His mind had been so lonely since the destruction of his people and planet now this young human was able to reach him in a way he had nearly forgotten. It was almost addictive for him to have even her small amount of communication in his brain. _

Laying Elise down on the grating in the TARDIS he sent them into the vortex determined to fix whatever he created.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Fade Away

Elise awoke to the feel of cold steel digging into her back, disoriented she refused to open her eyes. She instantly felt a soothing hum in the back of her mind. She felt as though she was being reunited with someone long lost and she floated in the feeling for a moment.

After a few moments in her protective shell she could hear her name urgently being called out. _"no. I don't want to go. Don't make me come back. Let go. Float." _She thought blocking out the sound. Feeling an urgent pressure in her temples she exhaled quickly her eyes forced open by the mere intrusive suggestion.

She looked up into his eyes, unfocused but aware. "Doctor?" she questioned in a quiet and exhausted voice.

"I'm here. I'm so sorry I won't leave you again. Please stay with me." He rambled quickly as though he was panicking she would fade away from him.

She forced his hands from her temples crawling away from him, slamming her back into one of the beams of the TARDIS. The doctor backed away from her just watching her with pleading eyes. His hair was in its usual disarray though his normal self confident posture was hunched as though he was waiting for her to attack him with her anger. She noticed his suit was wrinkled and unkempt _"How long have I been here, how long did I sleep?" _Elise thought to herself, refusing to speak to him, unsure of her own voice.

"I know you don't want to speak to me." The Doctor began. "I don't expect anything from you I just want to help you. I don't know what happened to you or how to fix you."

Elise continued to just watch him unmoving the Doctor couldn't even tell if she was blinking, her eyes fixed on him. Then he felt it, her mind fraying at the edges, attempting to gather itself to think. Her thoughts and empathy felt tangled one emotion without ending connected to the middle of so many others.

"The dreams, the things I saw.. I don't know where to begin.." Elise replied, staring through him with her eye brows knotted in concentration. "How did we survive? The screaming, the anger, the pain, why so much to feel?" She said tears running down her face "I wanted to fade away. I did not want to be anymore and I could tell no one why. I still don't think I can put it in terms" She paused looking at him lost.

She expected to be angry, resentful, or even hateful if she ever saw this Time Lord again. She rehearsed her outbursts of anger, thought about stomping on his glasses or forcing him into tears with her mind, now, she just needed him. She needed him to understand to know what he did. No not what he did, what was done to her.

The Doctor slowly came closer to her as she was lost in thought, searching her face for permission to hold her, reassure her, and comfort her. "Show me?" he asked. She looked up at him forcing her own instability in his mind, her exhaustion flowing into him. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Your room is where you left it. Take all the time you need to rest. If you need me you know how to get my attention." He said reaching out his hand to help her up. She grasped his hand accepting his strength, slowing getting up from the grating. Her limbs were exhausted and shaky causing her to lose her footing. She fell directly into the Doctor's chest and she was embraced by his arms and unique smell, something like a forest on a chilly fall morning, something familiar. He steadied her looking down at her with such concern and tenderness it nearly forced her to tears again. Instead she used the last of her strength to gain her own footing and take her back to her room.

Arriving at the only cherry wood door on the TARDIS, Elise pushed through the door falling onto her old bed, noticing nothing had changed since she left. The TARDIS must be a great house keeper she thought slipping back out of consciousness.

"_Excuse me miss do you have any idea how I can get into that room over there?" A man asked her._

"_That's radiology sir, you have to have a doctor ordered test or at least the right kind of clearance to enter there." She said assessing the man. He kind of reminded her of an Indie music artist. This assessment alone made her dislike him slightly. _

"_Oh is that all? Well in that case." Pulling a small bill fold from his pocket. "Here you go, Doctor Smith that's me. Sure you will find all the necessary credentials." He said handing her the bill fold. _

_Elise took it from him glancing down at it then back up at 'Doctor Smith' with obvious annoyance. "Sir I'm afraid your credentials appear to be blank and rather invalid. You're going to have to leave this area it's for hospital personnel and patients only._

_He snagged the bill fold from her and looked down at it then back to her. "How did you do that?" He questioned his mouth hanging open, glancing at the paper then back at her._

"_**We seek the Doctor! Bring us the Doctor! All life forms will be terminated until we locate the doctor! We seek the Doctor"**_

_Elise glanced over her shoulder just in time to see an explosion no more than 20 feet down the hall. _

"_Time to go!" The man exclaimed slipping his hand in hers and pulling her along._

"_Hey wait! Where are we going? What's going on?" She protested. Then she felt it. Two pulses two heart beats the knowledge of the universe near overwhelming. He glanced back at her confusion still painted on his face. _

"_I'm the Doctor and we need to run because our lives depend on it."_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry its been so long since I posted. Life keeps happening and writing does not. Just an FYI Balil is Nigerian for companion of the prophet.

Chapter 4:

The Doctor slumped down into the TARDIS jump seat, running his hand through his hair, lost deep in thought. He couldn't understand. Not till she was ready to share with him what had become of her. His mind was racing through possibilities as it usually did. He remembered the scar on her temple and attempted to place it with someone or something he had seen before. A soft hum resonated around him filling him with images of the TARDIS viewing screen. He immediately got up and began pushing buttons and pulling levers with undistinguished ease. Pulling himself closer to the viewing screen he saw a view of a sleeping Elise.

She lay there fully clothed curled up in the fetal position. He could not pull himself away from the image as his brows crossed in concentration. She looked so innocent and fragile lying there alone. He had to scan her just once. "She wouldn't notice" he said aloud looking down at the console. He was fighting himself, unable to decide if he should intrude or allow her to come to him herself. He was forced from thought by whimpers and soft cries. Looking back at the viewing screen he saw her clawing at her face in obvious terror. The Doctor froze in place. His first instinct was to rush to her and attempt to comfort her, however he once again felt like he would be intruding. An urgent hum filled his mind making him realized the TARDIS was making this choice for him and he rushed down the hall.

The Doctor attempted to open Elise's door finding it locked. He momentarily backed away seeing it as a sign that he needed to keep away till the door opened slightly. Silently thanking the TARDIS, he carefully walked into her room seeing her body shaking wracked with sobs. Awkwardly sitting on the bed he touched his hand to her temple meaning only to sooth her but in her state she somehow pulled him into her mind.

_The Doctor found himself in total darkness. He could hear Elise screaming but could not see her. "Elise?" He yelled into the darkness. "Come to the sound of my voice!" He pled. _

_He was met with only continuous screaming "help me please! There is so much blood I didn't mean to please I didn't mean to." Elise screamed._

_The Doctor started to walk in the direction of her voice instead. He began to run until his trainer hit something slick. He knew Elise was close from the sound of her sobs. Pulling the sonic from his pocket he used it as a flashlight to find the source of the substance. Sitting in a corner covered in blood was his Elise. He couldn't tell if it was her blood or not. At the moment he didn't care as he rushed up to her cradling her face in his hands_

"_Come back. Bring us out of this. I know you can. You don't have to be here." He said to her gently. He began to feel a pull on his mind._

Coming back to himself he saw Elise's tear stained eyes looking up at him with fear. He took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Pulling her closer till her head was resting on his lap he took another look at her temple. A disgusting sinking sensation crept into his stomach as he ran his finger over the scar. She was still shaking and crying unable to even speak. It was taking every ounce of his own mental strength to not allow her emotions to break him.. He ran his hand over her hair till she cried herself out once more then remained with her through the night.

"_Bilal. I left her to the bilal and somehow she survived." _He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Elise woke up in a haze. She was disoriented and for a moment nothing looked familiar to her until she saw the man sitting in the corner of the room. His suit jacket was discarded, his white shirt half hanging out with the sleeves rolled up. His arms were resting on his bend up legs, hands on his face, fingers digging into his hair. "Hello." She said quietly and simply. He slowly raised his head, eyes resting on hers. "Hello Elise." He pushed himself up the wall and began pacing the room. "You know you're starting to worry me more than I worry myself ya know?" She said watching him bounce back and forth like a ping pong ball.. A ping pong ball lost deep in thought.

"I have been up all night watching over you and mulling some things over in my mind. I need you to share some of what happened to you with me and I need to see it. I understand I may sound forceful but this is very important." He said with determination his eyes never leaving her face.

Elise stood on wobbly legs looking down at the floor. She walked next to him putting her arm on his shoulder. "I understand that you want to know but I need a few human things like a shower, clothes, and tea.. Just give me some time to gather everything. It's been so long since I linked with you and I need to prepare or I could drag you into some dark places much worse then what happened last night. Some things take time."

-A few hours later-

Elise was in route to the console room, she had prepared herself as best as she could. She was not sure she could share everything with him but she was determined to try. However she did not find him in the console room it was empty and dim. She could feel the TARDIS nudging her in a different direction. Curiously she followed, walking deeper into the TARDIS than she can ever remember going. Slowly she began to feel him getting closer to her though she felt an instant discomfort at the thought. Elise paused resting her head against the door frame, knowing he was only a door knob turn away and she felt it. Fury. Fury like she hadn't known. A feeling of such anger and power it almost sent her scampering away like a frightened mouse. That's when he threw open the door glaring at her and hyperventilating. His eyes were black pools of nothingness, his face distorted in an attempt to control himself. Within a few moments he was back to himself as if the man she had just seen never existed.

A shiver ran up Elise's spine

"I'm sorry. I had to allow my stronger emotions to break so I could focus better." He said as a simple matter of fact. He stepped away from the door allowing her to walk into a huge room she had never even known about before. It was quite possibly the most confusing room she had ever seen. One wall was covered in books from floor to ceiling, another in technical equipment however most of the room was bathed in a soft light. The walls were a deep red and there were cushions all over the floor.

"This is where I come to think on occasion. I fashioned part of the room after a meditation space one of my previous friends had on the TARDIS. I found it relaxing and familiar. I thought it would be relaxing to us both." He said clasping his hands together and setting on a cushion. Elise nodded taking a cushion across from him.

"If you begin to feel any pain stop me. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to hide anything in this instance from me. I would appreciate if you didn't try. I promise not to medal in your mind unless you ask me to. .." He paused taking a breath the looking deep into her eyes. "I won't leave you alone in this. I don't want you to be afraid I will be with you. Cling to me if you need to I will shield you the best I can." A single tear ran down Elise's cheek and she brushed it away before meeting his eyes again.

"I want to apologize for this before we begin. It's possible that they may have played with my brain so much there may be a lot you don't want to see. A lot that is inappropriate. A lot that might make you hate me." She began to shake her one thought _"Don't leave don't leave." _The Doctor cradled her face in his hands. "I promise I will not leave you until you are fixed and safe." Elise could feel his fingers ghosting up to her temples her eyes falling shut in concentration

"_But I will leave you first. That's what they told me. I will be your savior and you will never know."_ She thought before her brain lurched drawing her into her memories with the doctor at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

At first there was nothing but quick flashes of the two of them traveling the universe together. Laughter, tears, anger, pranks they had taken to playing on each other during down times. He could tell she was avoiding what he had to see. He nudged at her brain and could feel her grimace at the point he was attempting to make. So she started from the beginning unable to hold it back, unwilling to force him away.

_He was way ahead of her using his respiratory bypass to run as fast and far as possible though she was making good time catching up. How was she supposed to know that using her empathy in a place where it seemed needed would become a killing offence? Another fact the doctor should voice but often kept to himself. _

_ Reaching the TARDIS she raced in the door slamming it behind her and resting on the railing gasping. "You need to learn to ask me before you do such stupid things. Some of the planets we go to are akin to your dark ages." He chided hurling them into the vortex again. "Yes Sir Drill Sergeant Sir!" She mocked him rolling her eyes. "You were moments away from being a headless companion because you thought the need to tell an old lady the truth of her feeling. Not a drink. Not a quiet chat. Just 'Yes you should be unhappy for what you have done and make amends.' Brilliant one you are. Makes me wonder why I even drag you along when you get me into so much trouble." Elise knitted her eye brows and glared directly back into his eyes, "Take Me Home NOW!" She demanded with rage she didn't even know she carried. "Just take me home and there will be no more mishaps, no more cleaning up after the lower life form. Do whatever voodoo you do and get me home" Without thought of consequence the doctor set the TARDIS down on the exact next day he picked her up, only a few blocks from her flat._

_ She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door the doctor at her heals. "Elise. Wait" She spun around so her face was directly at her chest and looked up. Her eyes were full of rage meeting his, her chin quivering trying to fight the tears she knew would come sooner or later. _"_I am done with you trying to put me under some microscope. I am only human my empathy doesn't matter, it doesn't make me stronger. You sure as hell don't help me fix this. No you just show me the pain of a whole universe then you just want to fly away from it. Slapping a band aid on the wound but never sticking around to see if you're really the hero you fancy yourself to be_. _ I am done I am going home." She said in a low serious tone before taking off into the distance. _

_ She was half way home when the tears started. She fought them down till she couldn't take it anymore. Finding a secluded bench she sat down and cried. Heart wrenching sobs broke from her as she lost herself in her own sorrow. She wondered why she bothered. She began to think of the prison she now backed herself in. Earth would become her prison and she chose it. "Fine" She said aloud gathering herself enough to keep moving, but something didn't feel right. _

_ Her body was on fire her brain felt that it was being separated from her skull and her skin became translucent. She tried to scream but no sound could be heard, nothing but rushing particles spinning and ripping apart. When she finally awoke she found herself in a white room. The lighting so bright it brought tears to her eyes. There was no one to be seen around her but she heard a voice distant yet clear. "We will begin now Elise. Try to stay calm and tell me what you feel." She was confused disoriented and just started screaming "What's going on? Where am I?" A small vibration came through the room. "We are testing you for candidacy into our society. We recognize your talents but must test you extensively to understand them. You are on the Harvester."_

Elise pulled away from the doctor severing the connection so quickly that she fell back gasping for breath. "I can't I don't want to. Please it's not important. It doesn't matter. It's over. They let me go I can't please no more." She pleaded between breaths. Her head hurt her body was remembering the sensations of pain and terror her mind was being twisted back and forth severed and rebuilt. Nothing making sense, no peace, never the same always scarred.

The Doctor returned Elise to her room helping her into her bed and shutting out the light. He had no intention of leaving parking himself in a chair in the corner of the room. He began to wonder so many things but most of all he wanted to know exactly how the Harvester survived the Time War.


	7. Chapter 7

He was going to break his code and he knew it. She was not going to let him feel what she felt. She had no intention of it, at least while she was conscious. As she slept her fear and pain screamed in his head ripping his hearts to pieces breaking his mind till his body felt as though it had been through the torment. He could no longer wait. He had to know.

Slipping quietly to her bedside the doctor began to place his fingers on Elise's temples. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he delved into her dreams. Her eyes flew wide though she was crippled in terror. "Please"was all she could utter before he was deeper inside her mind than she had ever wanted to allow.

_Elise felt death. There was so much death in this room screaming out. Or was she screaming. No it was a cacophony of terror, a mixture of confusion, and a symphony of fear. It was beautiful. Her head was burning, eyes glowing yellow, as she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Doctor. Please help me" She said with as much strength as she had left. _

_A long needle was removed from the right side of her head and drew away with a sickening pop. The pressure was unbearable as her empathy seemed to kick into high gear. Her eyes darted back and forth as she started to hear and feel every Worry, fear, joy, anger, confrontation, thoughts on what to eat, the sounds of lovers, and enemies of the people on board. Where they really there or simulated? It was burning " PLEASE STTOPP!" She screamed stuttering. She was whipping her head and body back and forth thrashing in protest. _

_Each day it got a little worse. For the first few months she begged the doctor to save her daily. Eventually she gave up on him and life itself. She wanted to die. She figured that's where she was headed and the sooner she could get to it the sooner she would stop hurting. People would come and go to inspect her and poke or prod at her all in total darkness so she could not see them. She lay for months like this. She let them splice her talents to her emotions and she would feel them tenfold. She left them touch her and beat her so they could see her reaction. Once she became non responsive they lost interest.  
>"Elise. You are not ready yet. However you are a fantastic specimen." A voice said somewhere in the distance. "I also want you to know that the Doctor asked us to pick you up. He took you home so you could come to us. Don't bother trying to find him or contact him. He doesn't care. Now go home and live your life. We left you as close to the person you were as possible. Make due so we have no reason to end your short existence. Thank you and goodbye" <em>

_Again Elise felt her particles ripping apart. "No kill me!" She screamed as she hit the pavement outside of her flat. She curled up on the ground and just stared blankly at the door."_

The Doctor pulled away. Tears streamed down his face freely dripping down onto Elise's cheeks. She just stared at him blankly. "Doctor? Help me" she said in a fragile voice as wisps of gold danced in her eyes. He scooped her up in his lap holding her close to his chest and together they cried into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A small frail creature sat before a viewing screen intently watching a green and blue blip pass quickly from place to place. She appeared to be bluish in nature her eyes larger than a normal human. But she was once human, till she met him and he made her. He made her better named her and loved her as she loved him. As they both loved them all. It was dedication at its best and it all was meant for the best. He saw all felt all. A small smile played across her face as she watched the two blips steady on her screen and together became blue.

She hurled herself out of her office chair running between chairs and viewing screens. She scanned her hand at the large metal doors to the back of the room and it silently slid open. She was so gleeful she was nearly skipping as she instead broke into a full run down a winding metal pathway. She got to his chambers and composed herself. She placed her palm against a small metal frame causing it to glow yellow with a small amount of vortex energy. "Greetings Ariel. What business brings you?" a pleasant female voice spoke. "I must see the Prophet. It's in motion. He came back to her. He knows!" Ariel spoke between near fits of giggling. "The Prophet is resting and will be made aware when he is awoken. Thank you. Ariel you will be rewarded."

Back on the TARDIS:

Elise had never seen the doctor sleep before. She had no idea how long they had been laying together curled up. His arm was resting under a pillow the other draped protectively over her chest. She attempted to slowly wiggle out from under his arm only to find herself drawn closer to him. He breathed out a relaxed sigh and nestled his head further into the pillow. A small smile danced across her face as she watched him. His long eye lashes softly falling on his flawless face with just a hint of five o clock shadow on his jaw. She could sense his peace and content. For the first time she felt this from him and it relaxed her allowing her to fall back to sleep without even a second thought.

_Elise had lost the ability to cry. She just laid there unmoving lost in thoughts and feeling. The bright light blinded her but she didn't have the strength to blink. Suddenly the lights shut off leaving her in blackness. She knew they were coming back for her. One solitary tear slipped down her cheek and her breath became frantic and panicked. She heard a door slide open followed by light foot falls and sensed apprehension. That was a new feeling from her jailors. _

"_Hello Elise. My name is Ariel. I want to help you but you must be strong and answer each question I ask you honestly. I can get you home." A pleasant voice drifted from the other side of the room. "Can you do that for me?" The voice named Ariel asked. _

"_Don't want to go home. Just kill me get it over with." Elise said in a broken whisper. _

"_Would he want you to die?" Ariel asked with conviction._

"_Wha?" Elise said trying to focus on her own thoughts. An image of the doctor played in her mind. He was smiling at her and laughing. _

"_Him Elise. The one you beg for. Would he want you to die?" Ariel pressed _

"_He protects me." Elise said without emotion as if she was dreaming instead of speaking_

"_Then listen to me. Wait for him. He will come back to you. Trust nothing but my voice. I am your reason. I am your protector here and you have greater things that you are meant for." Ariel's voice drew closer causing Elise to tense with the expectation of unpleasant contact. _

"_Love him as you did when he protected you and travel time and space with you. He is broken you are stronger than he. For that you must protect him one day with your very life. It will take all of your love to do what must be done, for his passion is not for the faint of heart. His drive is not of human concept. His pain distorts him and is immeasurable. He left you but never in his wildest dreams would you be here with us." Ariel touched Elise's forehead brushing away a few strands of hair and grazing her scarred temple leaving her with every sensation of peace. _

"_I love him." Elise said from a distant part of her mind. "But I hate him" She added with conviction._

"_He needs you as you need him. I know this will be difficult there will be a few days where I must arrange your release. This must continue. Only trust my voice. I am sorry." Ariel said as her sorrow washed over Elise. "No pleasure without pain." She placed a metal device to Elise's temple and clamped it down as feeling the young human's torment. "No love without hate." Elise began screaming in pain as her mind was bent. "No peace without war."_

"NO!" Elise screamed darting up from her bed. The Doctor had gone and she could only hope that they were not still connected. He couldn't know.

TARDIS CONTROL ROOM:

The Doctor sat on the metal grating of the TARDIS tinkering with the wiring attempting to lock on to any other Gallifrean technology. He was running on pure obsession and hatred. He heard Elise scream and felt her panic however he expected her nightmares and fears. The only way to lay them to rest was revenge. The only way to keep her safe was to destroy. The Oncoming Storm had already arrived and was just waiting to rain down.

_**I have decided to end this part of the story here. I apologize for the abrupt ending and slow moving story, however check out the second part to the story coming out in the next week called "Cacophony in the Storm". Expect some pretty explicit violence and some possible smutt. PM me and let me know what you would like to see. I know I worked hard on this but I have room for improvement. Thank you SO MUCH for following this story and I look forward to hearing from you._**

**3 The Last TARDIS Tech**


End file.
